Akiko
by bloodplus103
Summary: I'm not good with summary's so if you want to know what my story is about than read but if you don't then don't read it i changed the rate but it might change again don't know so yeah


**Hi it is Bloodplus103 again any who.**

**Yay finally got my other story posted up**

**but i hope you enjoy it and review if you want more chapters constructive critisism is always welcomed so yeah enjoy.**  
**Also I do not own One Piece...unfortunatly TT_TT ps sorry for the taking it off without warning just had to tweak it a little XP**

"I told you gramps! I'm gonna be the pirate king!" yelled Luffy as grampa Garp and I kept walking while Grampa had Luffys cheek in his hand "oh you shouldn't have said that Lu"I said as I whatched grampa Garp bust a vein "Over my dead body!First you eat the devil fruit and now you won't stop going on about this ridiculous idea! Luffy! You ,and Akiko are going to be the strongest marines!" he yelled while luffy slapped his leg trying to get away "Grawr!Grawr!" I turned to see Luffy trying to bite grampa's hand but it didn't work...big surprise.

"this is my fault for leaving you both in windmill village" said grampa as he glared at us "owwwwww! Darn it!How come this hurts?Lemme go, Gramps" yelled Luffy again as he tried glaring back but he looked so stupid with half of his face pinched and stretched out that I couldn't decide to help him or just laugh at him...hmmm I'll go with the latter "hahaha well what can you do you can't dodge a hit powered with the love of a family member Lu" I said with a bit of sarcasm."Exactly took the words right out of my mouth Aki!" he said before we came up to a really crappy looking house "damn Gramps what happened here?" I said before he hit me over the head "shut up this is where you and luffy will be living for the time being so be grateful" he said before he started to pound on the door.

_shit another survival training this is going to suck big time but at least this time there'll be a roof over our heads._

But what's the catch I thought starting to get paranoid "Dadan! Get out here!" yelled Grampa as he continued to pound on the door "yeeesh Gramps take it easy on the poor door it already looks like shit no need to abuse it anymore" *POW* "don't use that kind of language or for your next survival training I'm gonna toss you of in the middle of no where you stupid brat" he said as I picked myself up from the ground.

'_Hmm wonder what he would do if I said that he's already done that and left me with a broken arm too?...I wanna find out!'_ but before I got a chance the door opened and three funny looking guy's came out "G-Garp-san!Gimme a break already! Ace is already ten.I can't handle him much longer take him back!"  
pleaded/stated but mostly pleaded Dadan before noticing me and Luffy. He instantly broke out in a sweat along with his funny looking companions "Whaaaat!Who're these little punks!" he yelled most likely thinking _'fuck not more of his little demons from hell'_ while he told him that we were going to be staying with them hahaha poor saps they're stuck with me and Luffy.

Ugh I'm starting to get bored time to watch Luffy... okay he is starting to walk and look at every thing hmmm you know luffy looks and acts like a monkey I thought to myself and started to imagine him in the wild with a family of monkeys '...!Damn he fits in so perfectly it's almost sad' before I finally decide to come back to boring reality to see Luffy with spit on his face "hey there Ace" said gramps while the other three just freaked out saying "Woah! Ace your back!"  
I turned to see a boy around my age sitting on a dead buffalo and glaring at us let's just say that if look's could kill me and Luffy would have been murdered three times over *whap*_'son of a bitch!'_. "That's Ace. HE's three years older than you guy's, your gonna live with him from now on so you'd better get along!" said grampa after hitting us over the head Luffy just replied by glaring back at Ace me I really could care less since my head was still in pain and Dadan yelled "It's already decided!" "What?" growled grampa while glaring at instantly paled and shouted "I'll take them!" after he said that gramps just pulled out a big old grin saying "thought so oi Akiko Luffy Dadan here is going to be your new foster mother" Luffy just ignored him still glaring at Ace.

"Damn didn't know you swung that way gramps I mean I'm not judging but you could do better" I said while grampa looked at me with a blank look before he understood what I meant and proceeded to pound me into the dirt "You fucking jackass!Where did you learn such things! Besides Dadan is a female" he said as he stopped pounding on me and he let me take a look at Dadan who indeed was female. "Damn grampa you must be getting really desperate" I said before getting the living shit beaten out of me again. While Luffy just laughed at me ugh whatever I'll get him for it later after my beating which ended with me being covered in dirt blood and sweat grampa said "Akiko I'll be comin' to check on you and Luffy in a couple weeks so behave and don't take off your restraints or there will be hell to pay am I understood?" he said/asked as he whisper the last part to me so no one but me could here "hai ,hai I understand just go already...unless you and Dadan are planning to get frisky if so please do it quietly" I said which earned me another beating _'damn this is child abuse and gramps calls himself a marine aren't marines supposed to follow the rules and stuff...never mind this is grampa I'm thinking about besides if he did follow the rules me an Lu wouldn't be here'_ I thought as I lay on the ground before I heard grampa walk off.

"Bye gramps try not to die" I said as I sat up from the ground as he left "you know he's gonna get you back for saying that" Luffy said as he offered me his hand to help me up "yeah whatever i could care less...soooo wanna look around?" I asked as i took his hand because one I was bored and two every one already went inside "alright" said luffy as we went into the forest a couple hours later we hear Dadan call us in to wash before dinner.

As we come in I notice Ace sitting on the ground sharpening some tools with so much hate in his eyes that it reminded me of my uncle. I couldn't help but shudder at the memory.

"Hey I dumped your stuff in your bedroom" said Dadan to me and Luffy as we walked by after asking her where the bathroom was hmm better make sure they didn't take anything they shouldn't have "hey Lu I'm gonna make sure that Dadan or any of the other' took our stuff" I said as i finnished washing myself "okay but why?" He asked as i walked away "because Dadan or those other mountain bandits might have taken our stuff" "oh that makes sense" said Luffy as I kept walking down the hall _'wonder how long it'll take him to process that'_

I thought as I went around the corner "**NANIII!**" Ah there it is wow he processed that faster than normal I thought as I entered the room to find Ace in there "..." he said as he turned to look/glare at me from where he was sitting on his bed "..." I said as I turned my back to him after a few minutes of him glaring holes into my back I was sure that Dadan and the others didn't touch our stuff... yet ah well I could worry about that later.

"you look really stupid you know that and to have shown me your back are you asking me to hurt you" I turned to look at Ace as he glared at me even harder.

I didn't even bother to respond "and what kind of a name is Akiko any way" he spat the my name out as if he just ate some thing nasty. Ooooh he was trying to get under my skin... well two can play that game "it's my name genius sigh great I found another Luffy" I said as I left the room not bothering to hear or see his reaction before grabbing some thing out of my backpack I walked past the bathroom to find Luffy with his mouth hanging wide open "you know Luffy your face could get stuck like that" I said trying to get a reaction out of him but he didn't move "fine if a fly takes your fucking tounge don't blame me" I said as I went into the living room/kitchen 'three...two...one' "**eehhhhh!** that won't happen Aki you liar" said Luffy as he ran to where I was at with a pout/glare "...will it" he asked after a few minutes.

"yeah it will then you won't be able to talk" I said as I looked him straight in the face he went pale then looked at his lap "no way your lying" he said after a few minutes of silence "why yes, yes I am" I said with a straight face and sweet tone "Ha!I knew it you liar" he shouted as he stuck his tounge out at me "Shut the fucking hell up you fucking brats" yelled Dadan 'still looks like a he' I thought as she came into the room with food and a bunch of other burly looking men.

_'well fuck here we go'_ I thought as they gave me and Luffy our share of food.


End file.
